1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removable insulation for fittings, in a fluid flow system, and more particularly to a well head valve insulator for insulating the valves in a natural gas well head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In insulating piping systems used for transmission of gases and/or fluids in cold climates, insulation may be provided for cylindrical piping. In the case of a gas well head, for example, there exist various elements, such as flanges, tees, elbows, reducers, valves, and the like, that protrude from the generally cylindrical shape of the main pipe, so that the well head is often referred to as a tree.
The valves in the well head assembly are custom-fitted to accommodate various pressures that may be encountered at the well head site. Thus, prefabrication of a well head valve insulator is not a practical alternative.
As a result, when it is necessary to insulate the well head, fiberglass insulation is cut from a roll, wrapped around the well head, and secured with tape. Such an installation attracts rodents, insects and various pests, which nest in the insulation. The valve tree periodically requires greasing and other maintenance. The insulation must be cut away and discarded to perform such maintenance, exposing the maintenance workers to health hazards from diseases spread by the pests that nest in the insulation, and incurring additional cost and labor to replace the insulation.
While various insulators for gas and oil delivery pipes have been proposed, none have been found entirely satisfactory. Thus, a well head valve insulator solving the aforementioned problems is desired.